Murid baru?
by Hana Yamanakatsuki
Summary: Pada tau 'kan sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki? Mari kita lihat kehebohan mereka ketika kedatangan seorang murid baru  walaupun gak heboh-heboh banget  . ' *nangis bombay* .


Gomen…! Saia ganti penname teruss… Soalnya, saia ini orangnya gampang bosenan. Jadi, cepat banget ganti nama... kalian boleh memanggilku Hana sekarang... (ini fic atau profile, sih?).

**Summary : Pada tau 'kan sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki? Mari kita lihat kehebohan mereka**** ketika kedatangan sorang murid baru (walaupun gak heboh-heboh banget =.=' *nangis bombay*).**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story : Vee-vee Uchiha Hana-chan**

**Rate : belum tau **

**Genre : Humor (mungkin)**

**Keterangan : (") = berbicara**

**(*) = siksaan / kesenangan**

**( ) = Hana (author) berbicara**

**WARNING!**

**UDAH BACA WAJIB REVIEW.**

**MENERIMA REVIEW DALAM BENTUK APA SAJA!**

**BOLEH NGE-FLAME SEBANYAK=BANYAKNYA! **

**TAPI, UNTUK TUJUAN YANG BAIK...! -hah?-.**

**Murid baru….?**

Dipagi yang cerah namun mendung *authornya begok* , disebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama bernama Oto Junior High School **[1]** yang dikepala sekolahi oleh Orochimaru yang dibantu oleh Asistant-nya yang bernama Kabuto, terdapat kelas yang sengaja diberi nama "VANSTA DEVIL CLASS", karena makhluk-makhluk yang berada didalamnya, menyerupai makhluk halussssss *digoreng*. Pada tau 'kan itu siapa?. Ya udah kalau udah tau, gak perlu dikasih tau lagi *ditumis*. Yakh! Mereka adalah Akatsuki...! *Bersorak Ria*.

Kelas yang diberi julukan Vansta Devil Class itu adalah kelas 8.1 –Wuiiihh! Akatsuki pinter! Biasanya Goblokk- *Direbus Akatsuki* . Mari kita intip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan...

Pein : Sedang membaca majalah bokep. "Ya Ampyuunn...!" teriak Pein dengan naasnya ketika membuka halaman pertama. "Astagaaaaa...!" Teriak pein lagi ketika membuka halaman kedua. Begitulah seterusnya sampai kehalaman terakhir... "Yaahhh... Abisss...! =.=" keluh Pein ketika majalahnya selesai pada halaman terakhir. (dasar Pein =.=').

Konan : "Wooiii...! Bagi kertas! Gue butuh banget neehhh!" Teriak Konan minta kertas sambil keliling kelas a.k.a pengemis jalanan *dijemur konan*.

Deidara : "Art is A BANG...!" (bener gak sih selogannya itu? Hana lupa.) teriak Deidara sambil meledakkan apa yang bisa diledakkan untuk yang ke 13 kalinya.

Sasori : "Kau cantik sekarang Rapunjel." Kata Sasori sambil menyisir rambut panjang barbienya. (Hana : "Oh! Sasori...! Hiks. Lebih baik kau menyisir rambutku saja daripada menyisir barbie nistamu itu, lebih baik kau menyisir rambutku yang tak kalah panjang dari bonekamu itu….) *dibungang ke sumur oleh Sasori* (kau kejam Sasori-kun! *nangis bombay*)

Hidan : "Oh, Jashin-sama! Aku bersujud memohon padamu! Permudahkanlah hidupku untuk membayar hutang-hutangku dengan Kakuzu... Aminn!" *Kakuzu :"Haaaattcchiim!.

Kakuzu : "Uang kiriman orang tua kok cepat banget ya habisnya? Perasaan baru dikirim kemaren.?" (Emang kakuzu punya orang tua?)

Tobi : "Tobi anak baek! Tobi bukan anak jahat!" teriak Tobi sambil jungkir balik keliling kelas.

Kisame : "Oh, Lili... Dirimu sungguh cantik ketika kau berenang didalam aquariummu ini... Maukah kau menikah denganku?". Goda Kisame dengan ikan lele betinanya. (Heehh? Baka Kisamee! "Lili" itu nama kakakku tauu  
! *nyeburin Kisame kedalam sumur*)

Itachi : "Kamu tidur, N***a mencerahkan. Hmm... Ntar gue beli dah! Malamnya baru gue pake. Bagus niihh...!" Gumam Itachi. Dia baru saja melihat iklan krim anti keriput yang ada di majalah edisi 8 tahun yang lalu.

Zetsu : "Zetih, kamu itu cantiiiiiiikkk bangettt... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" goda Zetsu Hitam kepada Zetsu putih. –Warning! Not Yaoi!-. "Emm... Baiklah Zetam... Aku mau menerima cintamu..." jawab Zetsu putih malu-malu kucing (padahal tanaman) kepada zetsu hitam. *author muntah*.

Itulah ringkasan dari kekacauan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Kabuto-sensei yang mengajar Fisika, beliau juga adalah wali kelas 8.1 ini.

"Ehem... Selamat Pagi semua." sapa Kabuto-sensei.

"Selamat Pagi pakk!" Balas Akatsuki dengan kompak.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." kata pak Kabuto.

"wahh... siapa yaa...?" bisik-bisik murid disitu. Pastinya, Akatsuki sudah membayangkan seperti apa anak baru tersebut yang mereka inginkan dan akan mereka apakan. Oke! Kita skip aja...

"Baiklah, akan bapak panggilkan, kalian tu..."

BRAKKKKK... belum sempat Kabuto-sensei menjelaskan, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terdobrak.

"DASAR TOKO SIALAN...! MEREKA KEHABISAN PERMEN KARET TANPA GULA! PERMEN KARET MANIS JUGA, LALAT OGAH MAKANNYA!" teriak kesal dari seorang anak memakai baju seragam sekolah dengan rambut diikat pony tail, berwajah seperti malaikat, dengan memakai sepatu pansus putih dengan corak tentara biru masuk kedalam kelas dengan kesal..

Semua murid yang ada didalam kelas itu sontak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak baru kurang ajar tersebut.

"Baiklah,murid-murid. Ini dia anak baru yang ditunggu-tunggu." jelas kabuto-sensei. "Baiklah,Nak! Perkenalkan namamu."

"Haii...!" Sontak tiba-tiba anak tadi langsung berubah menjadi malaikat seperti Mamori-chan. Kalau yang tadi seperti setan Hiruma. Kekekeke...

"Hai..." Jawab Akatsuki (minus Itachi) takut.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hanazono Uchiha. Kalian boleh memanggil saya Hana. Saya adik dari Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Ada yang kenal mereka?" jelas Hana. Para Akatsuki (minus itachi) memandang kearah seorang kakek muda (tau 'kan siapa?) yang sedang menatap tajam kearah anak yang bernama Hana Uchiha itu. Hana membalasnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Baiklah, lanjuut… saya berasal dari sekolah Konoha Junior High school."

"Cukup sampai disitu. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik. Arigatou!"

"Baiklah, Hana! Kamu duduk dibelakang Kakuzu." Perintahh Kabuto-sensei sambil menunjuk pria bercadar yang sedang ngitungin fuluss….

"Osh!" Lalu Hana berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk. Dalam perjalanan -?- menuju tempat duduknya, dia dipandangi oleh Akatsuki dengan tatapan ngeri + takut.

"Heh! Jika kau ingin duduk disini, kau harus bayar pajak tiap harinya."

"Apa hakmu memerintahku untuk membayar pajak denganmu? Aku tahu uangnya nanti hanya akan digunakan untuk keperluanmu, bukannya untuk kelas ini...!" Bantah Hana.

"Heh, kau menantangku?"

"Tidak juga. Justru malah kau yang membuatku naik darah!" Teriak Hana. Dengan cepat, dia melompat kemeja Kakuzu dan menarik cadarnya.

"Oh,nooooooo...! Kau membuka aibkuu...!" Teriak Kakuzu dengan lebaynya sambil berlari keluar kelas nan nista itu. Semua yang ada didalam kelas itu diam sekejap dan...

"HORRRREEEEE...!HANA MEMANG HEBATT...! DIA ORANG PERTAMA YANG PERNAH MEMBUAT KAKUZU NANGIS...!" teriak semuanya minus Itachi dan Kabuto.

"Terimakasih Jashin-sama...!" Teriak Akatsuki minus Itachi dan Kabuto sambil sujud-sujud. (sejak kapan mereka jadi pengikut Jashin?).

TBC...

Hehe... gimana? Gaje? Maaf... Saia baru pertama kalinya buat fic Humor akatsuki... maaf ya semuanya...!

R

E

V

I

E

W .


End file.
